Is This Love?
by outcaaast
Summary: Hanya cerita tentang Jongin yang menyukai Sehun. This is Hunkai. YAOI.


**Is This Love?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ada rasa yang menggelitik… disini, tepatnya di dadaku. Seperti ada sengatan kecil, rasanya hangat sekali… dan menyenangkan. Aku tidak tahu bahwa hanya dengan melihat senyumnya saja dapat membuatku seperti ini. Apa yang sedang terjadi dengan diriku? Apa aku sakit? Ataukah ini yang orang-orang maksud dengan jatuh cinta? _Molla…_

Ini hari Rabu. Aku masih setia menatap sebuah titik di tengah lapangan basket sekolah ini. Titik—ah tidak, orang— tersebut bergerak lincah menggiring bola dan menghindari lawan yang berada di depannya. Dengan lihai ia mendribel bola tersebut dan mencetak satu skor lagi. Ah…lihatlah ia tersenyum lebar memamerkan _eye smile_ -nya setelah berhasil memasukkan bola. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat sempurna di pagi hari ini, dan hanya di hari Rabu seperti ini aku mendapatkan pemandangan ini. Aku tersenyum kecil dan masih terus mengikuti gerak-geriknya.

PLUKK.

Ada sebuah gumpalan kertas dihadapanku. Aku mengambil dan membuka kertas tersebut.

' **Memelototi pujaan hatimu lagi, huh? Awas, jangan sampai dia menjadi bolong akibat kau pelototi terus'**

Isi kertas itu cukup membuatku kesal. Aku tahu dengan pasti siapa yang melemparnya ke arahku. Aku menoleh ke samping kananku dan melihat sesosok makhluk yang sedang menaik-naikkan alisnya sambil tersenyum menggodaku. Mata sipitnya semakin terlihat sipit ketika dia tersenyum seperti itu. Aku mendengus dan mencubit lengannya dengan agak keras. Dia mengaduh pelan. Namja di sampingku ini adalah Byun Baekhyun, teman sebangkuku. Saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam kelas. Guru di depan sedang menerangkan sesuatu tentang logaritma, yah apapun itu aku tidak akan mengerti maksudnya. Matematika _is not my style._ Berbeda denganku, Baekhyun sangat menyukai pelajaran nista ini. Entah apa yang menyenangkan mengenai pelajaran yang terdiri dari angka dan huruf yang menari-nari seolah sedang mengejekku.

Baekhyun merupakan sahabatku sejak kecil. Anaknya sangat berisik dan menyebalkan. Mulutnya juga seperti ember bocor. Susah sekali menyimpan rahasia kepadanya. Perlu diketahui juga, sifatnya itu cabe sekali. Menyebalkan.

Kuacuhkan dia dan kembali menatap ke arah lapangan. Ah, 'dia' sudah pergi ternyata. Aku menghela nafas kecewa dan kembali terdengar suara tertawa tertahan dari sebelahku. Namja cabe ini lagi. Kali ini kupelototi dia sambil menjambak rambutnya keras. "Akh!" dia terpekik keras. Seolah tidak menyadari bahwa pandangan seluruh kelas tertuju pada kami berdua, aku kembali mencubit perutnya dengan keras. "Arghh! Sakit, pabo!" teriaknya.

"KIM JONGIN! BYUN BAEKHYUN! KELUAR DARI KELAS SAYA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Sekarang baru aku sadar bahwa seluruh siswa memandang kami berdua dengan tatapan geli sekaligus prihatin. Masalahnya, guru matematika ini terkenal sangat galak dan tidak segan-segan dalam memberikan hukuman. Aku mendelik ke arah Baekhyun dan dia balas memelototiku. Kami berdua akhirnya keluar dari kelas dan tegak di koridor depan kelas. Hukuman dari guru killer tersebut bisa dipastikan tidak hanya berdiri seperti ini. Tunggu saja setelah jam pelajarannya berakhir.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau, cabe!" Teriakku

"Mwo? Kan kau duluan yang menjambak rambutku!" Balasnya sambil teriak lebih kencang

"Salahmu sendiri menggangguku dari tadi"

"Oh, maafkan aku karena telah mengganggumu dari kegiatan memelototi pangeranmu!"

"Aku tidak memelototinya!"

"KIM JONGIN! BYUN BAEKHYUN! DIAM KALIAN BERDUA! JIKA KALIAN MASIH SAJA BERTENGKAR, AKAN KUGANDAKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan kami dan sukses membuat kami terdiam. Aku akhirnya menunduk dan menunggu jam pelajaran usai setelah sebelumnya aku memelototi namja cabe itu. Kemudian terdengar suara-suara berisik dari ujung koridor. Aku menolehkan kepalaku untuk melihat sumber suara itu. Astaga! Itu kelas yang baru saja selesai berolahraga! Berarti ada namja itu disana. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan tubuhku di belakang Baekhyun, tetapi cabe sialan itu masih dendam padaku dan mendorongku menjauh darinya. Ugh, ini sangat memalukan. Gebetanmu berjalan lewat didepanmu ketika kau sedang dihukum. Great! Aku kembali menundukkan wajahku saat rombongan itu lewat dan menjauh. Aku melirik namja itu dan aku bisa bersumpah bahwa aku melihat sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik ketika ia melihat ke arahku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Dasar cabe sialan! Kalau bukan gara-gara dia aku tidak akan membersihkan lapangan ini" gerutuku sambil menatap tajam namja yang sedang membersihkan sisi lain dari lapangan basket ini. Ya, kami berdua dihukum membersihkan lapangan basket yang sangat besar ini. Sampahnya, ugh, berserakan dimana-mana. Mungkin karena digunakan oleh kelas yang sebelumnya. Ini jam istirahat. Seharusnya saat ini aku sudah duduk manis di kantin sambil memakan bekalku yang menggoda. Sial.

"Sudah, kerjakan saja dengan ikhlas. Salah kalian berdua berani meribut di kelas matematika tadi. Sudah tahu guru itu sangat galak, masih saja berani membuat ribut. Lagipula, mengapa kau memperhatikan namja itu terus? Kalau kau suka, nyatakan perasaanmu secepatnya. Jangan sampai dia direbut oleh orang lain".

Aku menganga mendengarkan perkataan Kim Jongdae, nama bekennya Chen. Dasar bebek, seenaknya saja menyerocos panjang lebar mengenai diriku. Kalau Baekhyun tadi namja cabe yang mulutnya seperti ember bocor, maka Chen ini mulutnya seperti baskom berlubang. Sama saja keduanya, sama-sama tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia.

"Lagipula, apa salahnya sih menyatakan cinta duluan. Zaman sekarang ini kan berbeda dengan zaman dulu. Tidak harus seme duluan yang menyatakan cinta. Terus—"

"Yah bebek, mulutmu berisik sekali! Lagipula aku ini seme!" teriakku.

"Kau? Seme? Apa kau pernah berkaca? Kau bahkan tidak manly, Kai!"

"Yah! Aku ini sangat manly dan tampan. Banyak wanita dan pria yang mengejarku"

"Ya ya ya, wanita dan lelaki berstatus seme"

"Apa? Aish, susah sekali bicara padamu! Menyebalkan!" Teriakku sambil berkacak pinggang dan memelototinya.

"Terima saja kenyataannya. Lagipula tidak mungkin kau bisa menjadi seme namja itu, dia sangat manly. Bahkan bisa dibilang dia namja yang sangat manly dan gentle di sekolah ini."

"Sesukamu sajalah!" Aku mengerucutkan bibirku tanpa sadar, kesal mendengar namja bebek ini berbicara.

" _See?_ Mana ada seme yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sok imut sepertimu"

"Apa maksudmu hah? Aku ini tampan" teriakku lagi sambil melemparkan sapu yang kugunakan untuk membersihkan lapangan ini. Chen mengelak dan mengambil sapu itu kemudian dikembalikannya kepadaku.

"Kau itu sebenarnya manis, Kai. Hanya saja kau terlalu barbar. Jika ingin menarik perhatian lelaki, kau harus bersikap lebih manis, Kai"

Aku merebut sapu yang ada di tangannya. "Aku tidak manis. Aku ini namja!"

"Sudahlah. Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

Aku terdiam dan merasa mukaku memerah. Aku mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan mukaku dari pandangan menyelidik Chen. Kusapu sedikit daun-daun kering yang ada di depanku.

"Kau perlu bantuanku?"

Chen bertanya sambil menyeringai kecil. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya curiga. Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan menolong tanpa imbalan.

"Tapi kau harus membantuku juga untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo"

Nah, aku benarkan? Dasar bebek pamrih!

Kyungsoo adalah namja mungil bermata bulat dari kelas sebelah, dan dia merupakan tetangga sebelah rumahku. Sudah lama Chen mengincar namja tersebut. Apa sudah kuceritakan bahwa ini adalah sekolah khusus pria? Belum? Baiklah. Sekolah ini merupakan sekolah khusus pria. Tidak ada satupun wanita disini. Jadi wajar saja jika mayoritas namja di sekolah ini pencinta sesama jenis.

Baekhyun saja sudah memiliki kekasih bernama Luhan. Dan yang paling mengejutkanku adalah bahwa Baekhyun, namja cabe yang suka memakai eyeliner tersebut merupakan seme di dalam hubungannya. Bagaimana bisa Luhan, anggota klub sepak bola yang terkenal itu menjadi uke seorang Byun Baekhyun? Yah memang kuakui bahwa Luhan itu sangat manis dan cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja. Tetapi bagaimana bisa dia terpesona oleh si cabe? Ayolah, mereka itu sama-sama cantik.

Oke, balik lagi dengan percakapan antara aku dan Chen. "Setahuku Kyungsoo tidak menyukai sesama jenis, Chen" aku berkata pelan.

"Apa kau sudah bertanya padanya? Apa dia sendiri yang bilang padamu bahwa dia bukan gay?"

"Tidak sih"

"Makanya, kau harus mencobanya. Dan aku akan membantumu mendekati pangeran tiangmu itu"

"Bagaimana caranya?"

"Besok akan aku tunjukkan caranya. Sekarang pikirkan caranya agar aku bisa mendekati Kyungsoo"

Aku memutar bola mataku dengan malas. Sebenarnya aku tahu Kyungsoo juga penyuka sesama jenis, karena aku pernah melihatnya berciuman dengan seorang namja di depan rumahnya ketika kami masih SMP dulu. Tetapi aku malas memberitahu namja bebek itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kau akan mendapatkan Kyungsoo-mu itu dengan segera. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak keinginan seorang Kim Jongin" Aku menepuk pundaknya dengan semangat. "Tapi, kau harus membantuku membersihkan lapangan ini sekarang. Aku capek, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat namja tampan sepertiku membersihkan lapangan sebesar ini hanya berdua dengan si cabe itu?" ucapku sambil memberikan sapu ke tangannya. Dia berdecak kesal tetapi tetap menerima sapu itu.

Aku berbalik dan ingin membeli minum ketika kulihat Baekhyun sedang duduk di tepi lapangan sambil minum air yang dibawakan oleh Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mengelap keringat Baekhyun menggunakan handuk kecil. Cih, sok romantis sekali mereka berdua.

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan merampas minuman yang ada di tangan Baekhyun, dan meminumnya dengan segera. "Yak! Itu minumku!" teriak Baekhyun dengan kerasnya. Aku menghabiskan minuman tersebut dan mengembalikan botolnya kepada Baekhyun. Dia mendelik kesal dan mengetuk kepalaku dengan botol kosong tersebut. Aku balas memukul kepalanya dengan keras **.** Luhan hanya menatap tingkah kami berdua yang ajaib itu dengan mata rusanya dan tertawa kecil. "Ah manisnya pacarmu ini Baek" ucapku sambil mencubit kedua pipi Luhan. Baekhyun menarik Luhan menjauh dariku. "Jangan sentuh-sentuh pacarku, Kai" Kemudian dia mengelus kedua pipi Luhan dan mengecupnya sekilas. Luhan tersipu malu dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dengan kedua tangannya. Aku memasang pose pura-pura muntah melihat adegan tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kyungsoo-ya, apa kau masih jomblo?" aku bertanya pada Kyungsoo sepulang sekolah. Saat ini kami berada di jalan pulang karena arah rumah kami yang sama. Kami bertetangga, ingat?

"Apa maksudmu bertanya seperti itu?" tanyanya balik sambil melirikku sedikit.

"Tidak ada, apa kau mau kujodohkan dengan temanku, Chen? Kau mengenalnya juga kan? Dia sekelas denganku" ucapku tanpa basa-basi. Kulihat Kyungsoo terdiam sesaat. Tetapi sedetik kemudian wajahnya memerah dan semakin memerah seperti kepiting rebus. O-ow, sepertinya ini akan semakin mudah.

"K-kenapa aku?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah yang memerah dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ah, sangat imut. Aku rasa aku paham apa yang dilihat Chen pada namja ini. Dia sangat imut dan manis.

"Kurasa kau cocok dengannya. Lagipula dia juga suka denganmu. Dan kulihat kau juga suka dengannya" jawabku dengan tegas. Dia terdiam lagi sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Aku yakin bahwa dia juga menyukai Chen.

"A-aku tidak… W-well, K-kurasa aku bisa mencobanya" jawabnya dengan sangat pelan tetapi masih terdengar di telingaku. Aku menyeringai kecil, tak menyangka bahwa membantu Chen akan semudah ini.

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan padanya. Sampai jumpa besok" Ujarku sambil berjalan memasuki pagar rumahku. Dia menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana, Kai? Apakah berhasil dengan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Chen ketika aku baru saja meletakkan tasku di atas meja. _Oh,_ _please._ Aku baru saja datang dan mendudukkan pantatku.

"Yak, aku baru saja datang dan meletakkan tasku. Setidaknya biarkan aku duduk dan mengambil nafasku dulu."

"Ck, masih untung aku tidak menanyaimu ketika kau di depan pagar sekolah"

Aku memutar kedua bola mataku kesal. "Beres semua, kau tinggal mendekatinya dan dia tidak akan menolakmu"

"Kok bisa? Kau tidak mengancamnya kan?"

"Kau fikir aku teman macam apa yang mengancam makhluk manis seperti Kyungsoo?"

"Yeah, dia memang sangat manis" Chen tersenyum lebar sambil membayangkan Kyungsoo-nya. "Tapi bagaimana kau bisa yakin dia tidak akan menolakku?"

"Bagaimana bisa dia menolakmu ketika dia memang sudah menyukaimu terlebih dahulu?"

"OMO! Benarkah?" Kali ini senyumnya semakin lebar hingga aku takut mulutnya bebeknya akan robek.

"Ck, iya. Terus aku bagaimana?" tanyaku. Dia tidak lupa dengan janjinya kan? Tentu saja dia harus bisa membuatku dekat dengan namja itu.

"Kau tenang saja. Langkah pertama, buat surat cinta untuknya"

"Apa? Surat cinta? Kuno sekali!"

"Ck, walaupun kuno tapi itu akan lebih romantis dibandingkan SMS"

"Apa tidak ada cara lain? Itu memalukan sekali"

"Lalu apa kau mau menyatakan cintamu secara langsung?"

"…"

"Tidak kan? Sudah, ikuti saja caraku ini. Besok bawa suratmu dan selipkan di lokernya"

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi!" Chen berkata sambil memelototiku. Horror sekali tampang si bebek itu. "Baiklah, selamat berjuang dengan suratmu. Aku mau ke kelas Kyungsoo dulu. Bye~"

Cih, membantu apanya. Ini sama saja aku usaha sendiri. Menyesal aku membantunya mendapatkan Kyungsoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mengendap pelan di antara puluhan loker ini. Rasanya deg-degan bercampur takut dan cemas. Baru kali ini aku mengalami hal seperti ini, dan semua hanya demi namja tiang itu. Ahh, hanya demi dia. Kurasa pipiku mulai memanas. Aku mempercepat langkahku menuju lokernya sebelum bel pulang berbunyi. _Ah, ketemu!_ Aku menyelipkan surat beramplop biru itu ke dalam lokernya dan berharap dia segera membaca surat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

Aku menunggu di taman belakang sekolah ini sendirian. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Chen sudah pulang bersama Kyungsoo. Ya, mereka baru saja jadian. Sedangkan Baekhyun menunggu Luhan latihan sepak bola. Sementara aku sedang menunggu _dia_ dengan deg-degan.

 _Hai, Oh Sehun_

 _Uhm, mungkin kau tidak mengenalku tetapi aku sangat mengenalmu._

 _Namamu Oh Sehun, ketua tim basket putra dengan tinggi 183 cm (Wah kau sangat tinggi hehe)_

 _Kau sekelas dengan Do Kyungsoo, temanku yang memiliki mata paling besar di sekolah kita._

 _Kau namja yang memiliki senyum dengan eye smile yang sangat indah :D_

 _Dan kau juga namja yang membuatku sangat tergila-gila…_

 _Kau tahu, aku menghabiskan hampir setiap Rabu pagiku dengan melihatmu bermain basket. Kau sangat keren ketika bermain basket!_

 _Aku menyukaimu Oh Sehun. Maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku?_

 _Jika kau bersedia, aku akan menunggumu sepulang sekolah di taman belakang, oke?_

 _Jika kau tidak mau, maka tidak usah datang. Aku tidak mau kau menolakku tepat dihadapanku.. Hehe :')_

 _PS. Aku tahu surat ini sangat tidak romantis, karena aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menjadi romantis_

 _Kai~_

Ah, sepertinya dia takkan datang. Aku menunduk sambil memainkan ujung sepatuku di atas rumput. Kembali kulihat jam tanganku. Sudah 30 menit berlalu. Apa aku harus menunggu sebentar lagi? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar ingin menolakku. _Ah eomma…_

Tiba-tiba ada bayangan besar di depanku dan sepatu converse berwarna merah berada tepat di depan sepatuku. Aku mendongak untuk melihat orang tersebut. Ternyata hanya Oh Sehun. Aku kembali menunduk.

Tunggu!

Oh Sehun?

Aku kembali mendongak dengan wajah terkejut yang kurasa terlihat sangat bodoh.

"Kau datang?" tanyaku pelan.

Dia mengangguk sambil tersenyum ramah. Aku tersenyum gugup dan bertanya lagi, "Apa itu artinya kau menerimaku?"

Dia masih saja tersenyum, dan itu membuatku sangat kesal. Ayolah… Aku sudah merana memikirkan nasibku dari tadi dan balasannya hanya tersenyum? Sungguh menyebalkan. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan menatapnya kesal.

"Apa kau hanya akan berdiri disana dan tersenyum tanpa memberiku jawaban?"

"Jawaban apalagi yang kau mau? Bukankah kau bilang untuk jangan datang bila aku menolakmu?" katanya dengan senyum yang makin lebar. Tunggu, itu artinya?

Aku tersenyum malu dan menundukkan kepalaku. Salah tingkah.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Aku hampir saja pulang tadi"

"Maaf, tadi ada rapat di klub dan aku sudah berusaha kesini secepat mungkin"

"Terima kasih mau menjadi kekasihku"

"Sebenarnya aku kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu"

"Apa itu?"

"Yang pertama, tinggiku 185cm bukan 183cm. Yang kedua, aku menghabiskan setiap Rabu-ku untuk bermain basket dengan cool agar namja yang duduk paling belakang di samping jendela dapat terus memperhatikanku. Yang ketiga, tentu saja aku mengenalmu, lebih lama dari yang kau tahu. Kau ingat ketika pertama kali kita ujian masuk SMA ini? Kau orang pertama yang mengajakku bicara dan meminjamkanku pensil karena aku lupa membawanya. Apa kau lupa? Sejak saat itu pula aku mulai menyukaimu. Dan yang terakhir, harusnya aku yang berkata 'maukah kau menjadi namjachingu-ku'?"

Aku terperangah tak percaya ketika mendengar ucapannya. Ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar dia berbicara sepanjang itu. Lalu, apa katanya tadi? Dia lebih dulu menyukaiku?Jadi selama ini aku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan? Wajahku terasa memanas dan tak terasa mataku sedikit berair.

"Jadi jawabanmu apa?"

"Hah? Apa? Jawaban apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Apa kau mau menjadi namjachingu-ku?" tanyanya dengan sabar sambil menggenggam tanganku.

Aku menggangguk dengan malu-malu. Mengapa aku menjadi _out of character_ begini di hadapannya ya? Dia menarikku berdiri kemudian memelukku. Aku balas memeluknya pelan. Kemudian dia menatapku dalam membuatku semakin salah tingkah. Bisa kurasakan wajahku memanas. Aku menunduk mengalihkan pandanganku karena jika aku balas menatap matanya bisa kupastikan aku akan meleleh dengan seketika.

Tiba-tiba dia menangkup kedua pipiku, membuatku mendongakkan kepalaku untuk memandangnya. _Ah kenapa dia begitu tinggi?_ Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan aku masih terpaku disana bingung dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku dengan lembut. Aku membelalakkan mataku kaget. Ini ciuman pertamaku! Dan rasanya ada sesuatu yang aneh di perutku, menggelitik tetapi menyenangkan. Sedetik kemudian aku menutup kedua mataku, merasakan hangat dan lembut bibirnya di bibirku. Ah ini begitu indah. Jadi ini yang dinamakan cinta ya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Fin._


End file.
